CUMPLEAÑOS
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Tzukushi se encuentra sola, pero no es cualquier día, si no uno de los que ella considera más importante de su vida y sin embargo se lamenta, hasta que una llamada telefónica la hace cambiar la actitud... Leve mención de DomioujiXTsukushi Basado en experiencias personales, deseando que aquello me sucediera a mi, aunque no fue asi TTuTT No es muy buen resumen así que lean please


**CUMPLEAÑOS**

Estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y a pesar de no estar dormida parecía que soñara; hacia algunas semanas que había salido de vacaciones y ahora tumbada en su cama pensaba en lo que había pasado meses atrás.

_Flash back_

Si, había cortado la relación que supuesta mente tenía con Rui Hanasawa cuando pensó que se había enamorado de Domiouji Tsukaza al este ser bastante constante con sus formas de hacer que se fijara en él, pero aún pasado el tiempo mantenía una relación amistosa con Rui, aunque no pasan el mismo tiempo que antes juntos.

Despues de un tiempo de "noviasgo" Tzukushi se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que quería de sobremanera al joven heredero Tzukasa, su mente siempre estaba divagando en lo que hubiera podido seguir siendo con Rui, dándose cuenta así de que estaba realmente enamorada del que siempre vestía de blanco, optando así por terminar su "noviazgo" con el chino.

El día en que corto con Domiouji se encontraban de paseo juntos y sin encontrar algún otro momento en el que decírselo opto por soltarlo, pidiéndole que sí quería podían seguir siendo amigos, a lo que el chino desconcertado le pidió explicaciones y no se dispuso a soltarla hasta obtenerlas, causando que Tzukushi terminara diciéndole que no paraba de pensar en el chico de ojos brillantes, quien cuando Domiouji era malo con ella se comportaba como un total caballero, y le dijo que se había enamorado de él mucho antes de que el líder de los F4 se diera cuenta de los sentimientos propios por ella, y sin poder hacer nada por retenerla la había dejado ir.

Fin del Flash back

Y ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama el día de su cumpleaños, sus padres seguían molestos por haber dejado ir a tan buen partido solo por sus sentimientos y su amiga se encontraba atareada con el trabajo de la tienda de Dangos, haciendo que se quedara sola en su habitación un día que ella siempre consideró importante.

Había recibido bastantes felicitaciones por su cumpleaños a su celular, algunas eran de sus amigos de la secundaria, otros de su trabajo e incluso el F4 la había felicitado, sin embargo Tsukushi solo leía aquel último mensaje que había recibido, de aquella persona para ella especial.

**_Domo Tzukushi quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos mas estando con tus seres queridos y con quienes mejor te la pases._**  
**_Otroanchoavi Omedetou _**

**_31-05-2010 (N/A pongamos que ese día es su cumple XD)_**  
**_05:17 pm_**  
**_De: Rui_**

Lo leía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, cuando de pronto su celular sono en tono de llamada.

-S... Si?- contesto después de evitar que se le callará el aparato de las manos- quien habla?

-Hola, Tsukushi?, soy Rui.- se escucho del otro lado del auricular causando que la mencionada sonriera.- Puede que te hagas un espacio en el día de tu celebración?, quisiera verte- Rui hablaba con parcísimos como siempre, ella por su lado al momento de escuchar que la quería ver se puso de pie sobre su cama buscando con la mirada sus zapatos.

-Jejeje, Claro Rui..., etto, en donde querrías verme?- respondía tomando un calzado y podiendolo acomodar utilizando una sola mano.

-Que te parece si nos vemos en la escuela, aún no la cierran.

-Muy bien- respondió Tzukushi- dentro de una hora?

-Ok, te veo dentro de una hora.-

Ambos colgaron y con un simple "en un rato regreso" Tzukushi salió de la casa y hecho a correr hacia la escuela, esperando no llegar tarde a su encuentro con el chico que en una ocasión describió como estatua viviente.

Se detuvo un momento y camino lentamente cuando a lo lejos logro divisar la alta figura del chico, y al este darse cuenta de sus pasos volteó a mirarla, sonriendo al verla llegar.

-Domo- saludo ella con un leve sonrojo al llegar a su lado.

-Ottoanchoavi Omedettou - Dijo Rui acercándose para abrazarla, quedando agachado en ese acto.

La lacia correspondió el abrazo, quedándose en esa posición durante un tiempo.

-Quería verte- de pronto escucho, y sintió como Rui se desasía del abrazo y quedando agachado para verla directo a la cara, puesto la gran diferencia de estatura no se lo permitía le dijo.- en verdad Te amo como no tienes idea.- seguido de esas palabras besó los labios de Tzukushi, quien torpemente correspondió el beso de Rui, para después de un momento separarse.

Rui sonrió al ver las mejillas rojas de su joven acompañante, acariciando sus cabellos como tantas veces había hecho hacia tiempo, en cambio Tzukushi agacho el rostro para evitar que el de mirada profunda la mirara, pues eso le apenaba, sin embargo se sentía feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no había dado una respuesta.

-R... Rui yo...- comenzó a decir aún sin mirarlo, cuando sintió dos de los dedos de Rui en sus labios impidiéndole seguir.

-Shhh..., no voy a escuchar lo que digas, me has correspondido el beso, eso quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad.- sonrió Rui al ver como ella volteaba a verlo.

-Quería decir- Tzukushi tomo la mano de Rui entre las suyas , apretándolas para confirmarlo mientras hablaba- que yo también..., te amo.- Rui la miraba cuando ella dijo aquellas palabras que el tanto había soñado escuchar salir de sus labios, y aún que su expresión seguía siendo la relajada de siempre, Tzukushi pudo ver que un nuevo brillo se instalaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos deslumbrar más de lo que ya eran.

Después de un gran abrazo que le dio Rui a Tzukushi y un casto beso, ambos pasaron lo que restaba del día juntos, riendo y divirtiéndose. Después de todo aquel día de cumpleaños había sido el mejor de todos, pensó Tzukushi cuando al anochecer Rui la llevo a su casa y se despidió de ella con un delicado beso en los labios, seguido de uno en la frente, como siempre había hecho.

FIN


End file.
